Letting You In
by cobrafantasies
Summary: Joey follows his friends in bullying the new girl at school after everyone learns she is homeless. Joey soon discovers he won't be able to run away from his wrong decisions so easily. [Set in high school]
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

 **Author's Note:** So, this is my first ever Joey and Phoebe fanfic. I'm pretty neutral when it comes to Phoey, I love their friendship and think they have amazing chemistry, but I wasn't mad they didn't end up together. Regardless, I got this idea out of the blue and got so inspired to write this. So, I hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think! Phoey fans go easy on me :)

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters

 **A/N:** Joey follows his friends in bullying the new girl at school after everyone learns she is homeless. Joey soon discovers he won't be able to run away from his wrong decisions so easily. [Set in high school]

* * *

"Hey, Joey," my friend Chad calls me over in the lunchroom. I head over to the table and sit with my usual friends.

My one friend Peter suddenly sneers and we all follow his stare to the doors of the lunch room. We spot the new girl Phoebe, who must have just walked in. We watch her simply walk to an empty table in the corner and sit down without hesitation. We don't see any lunch, instead she grabs a book from her bag and starts reading. She's tall and skinny and has long, blonde hair. I haven't even officially met her, but I've seen her in the halls once or twice. Whenever there's anyone new at our school, it's always a big thing.

"She's pretty hot," I comment to my friends. Peter turns to me.

"You haven't heard?"

"What?" I ask.

"She's homeless," he spits in a whisper.

My other friends nod, clearly having heard the same rumor.

"Really?" I press, surprised that someone could actual be living on the streets. I have seven sisters and we're scrambling for every penny we can mangle up and even _we're_ not homeless.

My friends all nod again.

"Literally on the streets, I bet they're in line for that shelter every night, but that place is packed," my friend Tony jumps in.

I look over and suddenly notice her shoulder bag. It's ripped and worn, it's actually a man's shoulder bag now that I really look at it. Her clothes are plain and don't even fit her well, they are probably clothes that were donated somewhere. Her shoes are barely staying together, I can't even tell what color they are supposed to be. Her hair is still really nice, long and soft looking and she looks clean. I guess that's why I hadn't noticed everything else before.

"Wow," I comment.

"I know, _gross_ right?" Chad remarks with disgust.

I turn back to my friends. I know we're all quick to judge, I'm definitely guilty of this too, but a homeless girl? I don't even know if she has lunch to eat and we're calling her gross? It doesn't seem right, but I'm not gonna call out my friends, especially when they are all clearly in agreement. What if the whole school thinks this, I can't be the laughing stock of the school cause I feel bad for this girl. I keep my mouth shut and dig out my sandwhich for lunch.

* * *

The next day, my friends and I are heading back from the football field after practice. As we're nearing the school, my friends start passing the football around.

"Joey go long!" Tony jokes and I jog foward a few steps and turn around so he can toss me the ball. I catch it easily from the short distance, but hold the ball high in the air and start running backwards, pretending to celebrate my amazing victory. My friends laugh until I hit into someone behind me. I try to turn and catch my balance, but the stranger has already lost their balance and tumbles directly into me, causing us both to crash to the ground. As I'm lying on the ground, I look up and finally see who has fallen on top of me - it's Phoebe, the new girl. I think fast as her entire body is pressed against mine.

"Uggg, get off me!" I shout, pretending to be disgusted, pushing her off me. She speedily stumbles to get off me. She reaches to pick up her bag and some fallen books and stands back on her feet. I jump up and make it obvious I'm wiping dirt off my already dirty football uniform. We're already covered in dirt and sweat from practice, it's not like it was from her, but I pretend it is. My friends all look at her in disgust.

"Geez, watch where you're going!" Peter yells at her for me.

"Yeah, keep your filthy hands to yourself," Chad adds.

Phoebe glares up at us.

"Oh fuck off, it was an accident!" she spits, surprising us with her aggressive response.

My friends grunt and grab my arm.

"You okay man?" they ask, as if she really could have done some damage.

"Yeah," I reply and they pull me towards the school to get away from her.

* * *

After showering, I head home and walk into my always noisy house.

Since we had practice today, it's already after five and I'm starving, like always. I slip off my heavy backpack at the door, not planning on doing any of my dumb school work.

"Hey, honey how was school?" my mother greets me at the door with an invasive kiss on the cheek.

"Fine," I breathe tiredly.

"Alright, well wash up for dinner - oh and set an extra plate tonight," she informs me.

It's always my job to set the table.

"Alright," I state simply and start taking off my coat and shoes. My mother feels the need to explain more.

"We have a special guest and she may be staying with us for some time," she says and I can see out of the corner of my eye her grabbing someone from the living room. I look up, expecting to see one of my sisters' friends or boyfriends, but instead I freeze shell-shocked at who is next to my mother. It's Phoebe. Holy shit, Phoebe the homeless girl, the girl I pushed off me in disgust today is standing in my house and she's going to be staying with us?

My mother rubs Phoebe's shoulders comfortingly and then walks off to the kitchen. I quickly follow my mom, too traumatized to even look at Phoebe.

"Uh ma, wait hold on... she's living with us, how did this happen?"

"Mary Angela and Tina invited her over and told me she had no where to stay tonight, so she's staying with us now," my mother explains as she checks on the chicken in the oven.

"But don't you think we're pretty crowded here already?" I try.

My mother shuts the oven door, stands and places her hand on her hip, making me instantly nervous.

"Joseph Francis Tribbiani," she says sternly and I clench my teeth together hoping she's not about to smack me upside the head.

"We are not letting that little girl freeze or go hungry, we help whoever we can. I can't believe you would even say that," she scolds me.

I keep quiet and she points to the dining room.

"Table _now_ ," she demands and I go to set the table.

* * *

During dinner, I avoid eye contact with Phoebe the whole time. Luckily, my family is too invested in her to notice anyhow. They ask her about her life and I hear her entire tragic story. How her mother killed herself and she and her twin sister now live on the streets with some drugged out woman who acts somewhat like a mother to them. Most nights, Phoebe and her sister stand alone on the line to the shelter unsure of where their "mother" is. Now, her twin sister is staying with a boyfriend even though she is only sixteen. Phoebe says they didn't offer her to stay with them so she's been on her own lately.

Everything Phoebe reveals makes me feel ten times worse about how I treated her. I'm so embarrassed and ashamed. I didn't even want to treat her badly, I only wanted to look cool in front of my friends and fit in. While an insane wave of guilt washes over me, I suddenly realize if my mother finds out how I treated her, I'm literally dead. Now, fear and panic mixes into my rollercoaster of emotions.

We finally all start clearing the table and I'm so ready to run to my room and get away from this girl I'm ashamed to even look at. I rush to clear the plates and again my family isn't paying attention.

My mother grabs some dessert and starts laying it out on the table. She starts cutting into a delicious looking cake and cuts a first piece for Phoebe.

"Joey, you want one piece or two?" my mother offers sweetly, knowing how much I love dessert.

"Uh, none actually. I'm just gonna head up," I tell her softly.

"Are you feeling okay?" my mother questions me with concern.

"What's wrong son?" my dad even jumps in.

"Nothing I just have a lotta homework," I lie.

"Since when does that stop you from eating?" my sister Gina, of course, has to comment.

"Is Joey-woey sick?" my sister Mary Angela embarrasses me by teasing me with a baby voice. I feel my cheeks blush thanks to Pheobe having to witness that.

"No, I'm fine," I grumble loudly and walk out of the room. I hurry up the stairs and into my bedroom. I close the door as fast as possible and then lunge onto my bed.

* * *

I'm safe from everyone for a few hours, then everyone starts to get ready for bed. I hear a knock at my door and throw the car magazine I was reading under the bed.

I see the doorknob turning, but I locked it.

"Who is it?"

"Open this door Joseph," my mother commands and I rush to the door to unlock it.

"I'm going to remove that lock," she warns me.

I don't even respond and walk back to my bed.

"What's going on with you?" she questions me.

"Nothing, I had homework," I lie again.

She sits on the bed with me.

"You're not fooling anyone honey, you left your backpack downstairs," she tells me.

I remember leaving it at the front door and realize my dumb lie is done for.

I sigh, worried she's about to punish me for lying now.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you, but it definitely better not be about that sweet little girl Phoebe. How would you like to sleep outside or wait in line for hours to _maybe_ get a bed in a shelter," she says as if I don't already feel awful enough.

"I know," I say.

"Well, then act like it. You should get to know her, she's your age you know," she reminds me and the idea of talking to the girl I pretended to be disgusted by turns a guilt-ridden knot in my stomach.

"Okay," I say so low under my breath my mother makes me repeat it.

"What?"

"Okay," I state louder.

"Good, I love you. Get to sleep," she says, kissing me on my forehead.

I sigh and lie back down, wondering how I'm going to tell my friends the new homeless girl is living with me now.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm able to avoid Phoebe the next morning and rush off to school without even seeing her. Luckily, we are close enough to walk to school.

I catch up with my friends and I'm so glad I never had any classes with her. Unfortunately, at lunch I realize I'm the only one in her lunch period. My sisters must be her only friends because I see her sitting alone in the cafeteria again. I haven't even told me friends about the situation, so I can't sit with her. I don't really want to anyway, I'm still desperately avoiding her. I feel bad though, seeing her sitting all alone and knowing if my mom was here she would pull me by the ear over to Phoebe's table to sit with her. I sit down with my friends and avoid looking over for the rest of lunch.

I'm walking home after football practice and I know I'm going to have to face Phoebe. She's living with us, I have to just bite the bullet and apologize. Especially before my mom finds out.

I walk in the house and ask where Phoebe is, I'm told she's upstairs in the bedroom she's bunking with two of my sisters in.

I walk upstairs and see her through the open doorway going through her bag.

I walk to the doorframe and stop. Her back is turned to me so she doesn't notice me.

"Uh, hey," my voice comes out raspy and nervous. She turns around and raises her eyebrows when she sees me. She crosses her arms and smiles for a moment.

"Well, I was wondering if you would ever talk to me," she states.

"Yeah..." I answer uncomfortably.

"It's too bad I'm staying here, I'm sure you find it disgusting," she immediately attacks me for how I treated her.

I look down, feeling so bad.

"Yeah uh, I ..." I start, but she cuts me off.

"I used the shower, I hope you can still manage to use it now that I put my filthy hands on it," she fights me again.

"Alright, I was coming here to apologize," I say before she can continue further.

"Oh really, well then let's hear it," she demands and I'm annoyed with how entitled she's acting. I know I fucked up, but she doesn't have to act like this. I take a breath in, knowing I have to apologize and get this over with.

"Sorry," I huff.

She makes a face at me.

"You don't mean it," she says.

I have to get her forgiveness or I'll forever think she tell my mom or sisters how I acted.

"I do mean it," I argue.

"Yeah right," she shakes her head and turns back to her things on the bed.

I walk over to her side.

"Really, I'm sorry. I mean it," I try again, but I probably sound more frustrated than sincere.

She lets out a tired sigh.

"Whatever," she says.

"I really mean it," I repeat.

She clearly doesn't believe me.

"Come on, please forgive me," I say with actual sincerity, mainly out of the fear of what punishment I would get if she doesn't.

"Alright, whatever I forgive you," she responds plainly. I can tell she assumes she's not getting much better from me and gave in. I accept this though and thank her. I turn and start walking out to head to my own room.

"Joey, wait," she suddenly says softly and I turn back around. Sadness suddenly forms around her eyes and she holds onto her elbows in a vulnerable way. All the frustration leaves my body from the way she softens. I wait for what she wants to say.

"I still don't really like you, but... your family taking me in is the nicest thing that's ever happened to me, I'm really grateful," she says.

I feel a sadness wash over me too. I hate that I ever treated this poor girl badly. I don't know why she felt the need to tell me this, but it really resonates with me. We're really helping her and I'm glad she can have a little security in her life for once. I want to apologize to her again - for real this time, but I feel embarrassed doing that so I just don't. I don't say anything actually, I give her a half smile and walk out.

* * *

The next day, I'm at school and it's finally Friday. Chad starts raving about the drivers license he just got. He's a year older than us and so he's now the only one with a license. We all pass around his ID, whining that we can't drive without supervision like he can now.

"And get this, the old man is letting me have the car tonight," Chad tells us.

"Dude, that's sick, we have to go out," Peter responds excitedly.

"We definitely are, I'm picking everyone up at eight!" Chad announces.

I realize that Phoebe will be at my house and I still haven't told anyone about my new living arrangements.

"No, you can't!" I snap and everyone looks at me funny.

"Why?" Chad laughs at me.

"Can't I come to your house after school. I don't feel like going home," I say as normally as possible.

"Alright, cool," Chad accepts and everyone starts discussing our plans for the night. I breathe a silent breath of relief.

I go to Chad's house after school. At eight, we pick up the gang and go driving for a few hours, horsing around and picking up food. Eventually, we end up at a party and Chad doesn't drop me back home until almost three am. I try to carefully sneak back into my house without my parents knowing, but as I'm opening the door I realize there's a lamp on in the living room. I jump and the person on the couch jumps, startled by my entrance. I look over and realize it's Phoebe.

"Oh. What are you doing up?" I say in a low volume, surprised she's not one of my parents.

"I never sleep through the night. I didn't want to wake anyone so I came down here," she explains to me.

I realize how scary it must be sleeping who knows where... I shake the thought away. I start taking my coat off quietly.

"And where have you been misterrrrr?" she smirks at me.

"Ew, you sound like my mom," I cringe.

Her smile fades immediately and she shakes her head at me.

"You're such an ass," she mumbles under her breath, but I hear her.

She gets up from the couch, I assume to head back upstairs.

"Sorry, it's a bad habit," I apologize, feeling bad. I don't know why I keep treating her so shitty.

"I don't hear you talk to anyone else like that at school," she points out to me.

"Well... my friends," I start.

"Your friends are jerks," she tells me.

"My friends are not jerks," I defend, instantly offended.

She rolls her eyes.

"They're a little judgmental, that's all," I cover.

"Yeah, okay sure," she huffs out in disbelief.

"Okay, look I haven't told them about you living here, so I'm sorry I don't mean to be...such an ass," I say genuinely.

I think she can tell it's sincere because her face softens.

"And just between you and me...you're not gross, I never thought that," I admit to her.

She doesn't react much to this. She barely smiles and simply nods.

Then, she wishes me a goodnight, turns the lamp off, and heads back up the stairs.

I guess I don't deserve much from her.


	3. Chapter 3

From this point on, I start actually being nice to Phoebe. Of course, only at home, I still don't talk to her at school... I can't, I still haven't told my friends. Phoebe and I are getting along really well, she's actually really cool and fun, I have a pretty good time with her now. I'm glad she doesn't seem to mind that I still ignore her at school. Well, if she does she plays it super cool.

One day, I'm walking home from school and I hear footsteps running up behind me. I look back and see Phoebe racing up to me like a lunatic. She hits against me as she slows down and then starts laughing hysterical as she stops a few steps in front of me. I quickly look around to make sure none of my friends are around, but I'm a good enough distance away from school that it's unlikely. I don't see anyone and turn back to Phoebe who has noticed my worrying.

"Calm down, none of your precious friends are here," she says and I don't want her to think I'm that ashamed to be around her.

"No, I was just looking at the... squirrel," I make up, pointing at nothing behind me.

She smiles, her eyebrows knitting together.

"What squirrel?"

"Well, there was one, but he ran so fast he's gone now," I continue to stretch my lie. I rub the back of my neck nervously and look around as if trying to find this imaginary animal. I look back at her. She smiles even wider at me.

"You're bad at lying," she tells me.

"I am not," I argue.

"You also hate being bad at stuff," she adds with a smirk.

I press my mouth together and give in at this point.

"I don't hate being bad at things, I just don't like people _telling_ me I'm bad at things. I'm bad at a _lot_ of things," I snicker at her.

We start walking home again as we continue our conversation.

"What things are you good at then?" she asks.

"Eating, sports, and girls," I list proudly.

She chuckles at that.

"How can you be good at eating?" she laughs.

I stop dead in my tracks and give her a serious look.

"Pheobe, Phoebe, _Phoebe_ ," I tsk as if she's made a horrible mistake. She laughs at this.

"You have a lot to learn about food if you're asking that question," I enlighten her.

We continue walking again.

"Okay, so how are you good at girls?" she questions.

I keep walking this time as a huge grin crosses my face. I look down at my feet.

"You know, like dating and stuff," I smile at myself.

"Mhm, you know Craig Matthews asked me out," she tells me.

The second she says this, I feel a pang of jealously surface. I'm not sure why I even feel jealous.

"Craig Matthews? _Really?_ " I judge hardcore.

"Yeah, but I said no," she informs me casually.

"Why?" I ask and suddenly she goes quiet as we continue to walk. I look over and she's watching her feet, staring down rather than ahead.

"I just haven't... _done_ anything," she says softly.

My eyes widen.

"Nothing?" I ask curiously.

She looks at me for a moment with a sad smile.

"Nothing. When would it have happened for me, on the streets? I don't want my first time with some fifty year old homeless guy. Unfortunately, there are no cute homeless teenage boys," she says, only partly joking.

This makes me realize how much Phoebe has probably had to worry about protecting herself throughout her life and she's so young, I hate that she had to go through that.

"Have you... even been kissed?" I ask.

"I've had my first kiss! I'm still living," she answers, offended.

"Okay sorry," I apologize gently.

Silence falls over us again.

"So, I guess Craig Matthews can't be the guy either," I finally comment to kill the silence.

"Yeah, I mean he's just alright and I don't know how long I'll be here anyhow," she tells me.

I look over at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to go back to my mom and sister sometime, I can't keep living with your parents forever. They didn't ask for a ninth kid," she says firmly.

"I'm sure they'd never kick you out," I tell her.

"I know, that's the problem," she says.

I'm not sure what she means, but I decide to keep quiet since we're walking up to the front door of the house and we're about to walk in.

* * *

I can't help, but keep thinking about what Phoebe said to me. She's leaving? I hate thinking about her trying to survive on her own out in the streets again. I want her to be safe and warm and I guess I'm starting to care about her now. I mean it's not my fault, I live with the girl. It's human nature to want someone to live. I decide not to tell my parents about what Phoebe said. I figure she would only feel guilty if my parents tried to convince her to stay. Besides, I have no idea when she's planning on leaving, maybe she meant in a year from now.

The next week, I'm at football practice after school. My friends look up at the bleachers.

"Ugg, what is she doing here?" Chad comments. We all look up and see Phoebe amongst the few people sitting throughout the bleachers. She's separated from everyone else and she's reading a book. She doesn't even look up from her book, even so I can't help, but wonder if she's here to watch me practice. She's probably not, but I kind of like the idea for some reason.

"She probably has more diseases than those bleachers," Peter rudely adds.

I can't believe they are so cruel to a girl they don't even know. I don't say anything, but I feel like the worst person in the world.

After practice, the team is walking back to the locker room. I'm, of course, walking with my friends. The small crowd from the bleachers has dispersed as well and are walking to the parking lot from the field too.

"God, I hope they wash those bleachers," I hear Chad say behind me. I look up and see Phoebe in ear shot of us and he clearly wanted her to hear. She doesn't stop or turn back, she just ignores him. This is killing me.

"You know some of us actually shower when we start to smell," he adds and then very obviously coughs Phoebe's name so everyone knows who he's talking about.

I stop and turn to him.

"Hey, shut up Chad!" I shout.

Quite a few people stop and look over, but I don't even care anymore. I'm so mad at my dumb friends for treating Phoebe like this.

"It's not funny, the only thing that smells is your shit jokes," I bark at him.

My friends stand frozen, staring at me in disbelief. I turn and walk towards the parking lot, I'm not even going to bother showering or going back to the locker room with these assholes. I just start walking home. When I've made it down the street, I hear someone catching up to me. I look and see Phoebe. She grabs my arm to stop me and pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you," she whispers by my ear.

She lets me go and steps back again.

"You didn't have to do that, I know they're your friends-" she starts, but I cut her off.

"No, they're jerks," I correct her.

She smiles a bit.

"You know what, I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner. You don't deserve that," I say honestly to her.

"That's really nice," she says very softly.

We stare into each other's eyes, both not knowing what to say next.

"Well, I gotta shower," I say so we start walking home again. The rest of the walk is pretty silent.

* * *

The next day, I sit with Phoebe at lunch. Why wouldn't I, I dissed my friends in front of everyone, they would never let me sit with them. I don't want to sit with them anyway, I'm just as mad at them as they are at me. They don't even look at me as I walk over to Phoebe's table to eat. Phoebe still looks surprised to see me, I don't know why she thought I might sit with my old friends.

Football has become pretty awkward because of this and now my weekends are a little more boring. I do have other friends, but a lot of them were mutual with Chad and Peter and those two were my closest friends, we did everything together. A lot of people start to avoid talking to me since Chad and Peter are still popular and they would rather have an in with them and the rest of the football team rather than only me. I don't regret what I said though, I know what they were doing was wrong and I couldn't pretend not to care anymore. I couldn't watch Phoebe get bullied.

So, Phoebe and I spend a lot of time together now and my sisters of course heard what happened, so they meet up with me in the halls at school so I have someone to talk to. Phoebe starts trying to do me a lot of small favors. At lunch, she'll offer to get my food for me or buy me an extra cookie or snack, even though it's my parents' money she's using anyhow. She offers to carry my books or even do my homework sometimes. I always refuse all these offers, but she keeps asking every day. Finally, I decide to bring it up to her.

I'm laying on my bed one day and Phoebe knocks on my open door.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," she smiles. "Just wanted to see if you needed any help with your homework?"

"No, I'm fine," I respond like I do every time.

She presses her lips together and looks disappointed at my usual reply. I sit up.

"Why do you keep trying to do all these favors for me?" I finally question her.

"I'm just trying to be helpful," she claims.

"Well, don't worry about it okay, you don't need to do anything," I tell her.

She looks even more hurt by this and I'm not sure why.

"What?" I inquire about her concerned expression.

She hesitates and then carefully walks into the room, closer to me.

"Look, you gave up all your friends, your popularity, you don't even have a lunch table anymore," she lists guiltily.

"Pheebs, I don't care about that," I say.

She sits down next to me, still with an upset expression.

"I know you keep saying that, but your whole reputation is ruined because of me, you have to care at least a little and it's my fault and so I should make it up to you somehow," she spills out in a shaky voice.

"Phoebe, it's not your fault okay. I don't want to be friends with those guys, I would never blame you for anything," I assure her.

She looks like she is about to cry and that makes me feel awful. I don't know what I'm supposed to say, I'm saying only good things as it is.

"Phoebe please stop being mad at yourself. I'd rather be friends with you, I'm serious," I say.

She still looks on the verge of tears and doesn't respond.

"Phoebe, really I don't know what else to sa-" I attempt again, but suddenly Phoebe lunges foward and her lips are suddenly on mine. I'm too shocked to kiss her back. She only kisses me for a moment before drawing back, looking even more terrified than she did.

I'm speechless, I don't know what to say, what to do.

"I'm sorry," she blurts out and then runs out of my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe just kissed me. I'm shocked and I have to admit aroused. My sudden arousal scares me, _do I like Phoebe?_ Then, again a lot of things turn me on...but what if it's not just my hormonal body, what if Phoebe specifically is the reason I'm really horny now. So I might like Phoebe?

Oh god, I can't believe I decide to be mean to some homeless girl, she ends up living with me, she becomes my only friend left in my entire school and now I like her? Regardless of the fact that I'm not friends with Chad or Peter anymore, I feel embarrassed having them find out I have a crush on Phoebe. It feels too far that I actually like her like that. I guess I shouldn't be embarrassed, she's great and fun and hot. She's also homeless and a bunch of people at school are sleeved out by her ... or pretend to be. Maybe I don't like her, so she kissed me... I like being kissed, I like girls and sex and I'm sixteen - you can't just kiss me and not expect me to get all hot and heavy now.

Wait, I guess this means Phoebe likes _me_? Phoebe likes me? That makes me smile for a moment, but then my troubled thoughts wipe it away and again I try to picture what everyone at school would think if Phoebe and I walked down the hall holding hands.

God, why did she have to make everything so complicated! Thinking was never my strong suit.

I hide in my room for a while. I don't know what to do, Phoebe is right down the hall. I'm going to see her at dinner, at breakfast, at school - I see her all the time. I can't avoid this and I hate that. So, I guess I have to talk to her.

I finally pull myself off my bed and open my bedroom door. This is the worst, this is so uncomfortable. I go to my sister's room that Phoebe is staying in, the door is closed. I force myself to knock on the door. Mary Angela opens the door.

"Ooooohh, look who's here!" she sings.

She clearly knows, this makes my face turn red and I'm instantly angry at my sisters for being annoying. My youngest sister Dina runs over from down the hall and gasps out loud.

"Yay, please get married!" she squeals.

I groan and squeeze my eyes shut, hating everything right now. Mary Angela steps out of the room and pulls Dina's arm.

"Have fun!" she sings as she pulls Dina away to give Phoebe and I a chance to talk privately. I see Phoebe sitting nervously on the bed.

"You told my sisters?" I more whine than ask.

She swallows a nervous gulp and stands up awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, they're my friends and we're living together and... I'm sorry," she blurts out.

I clench my teeth together, trying to forget how annoying my sisters are going to be about this no matter what happens. Phoebe waits for me to say something.

I walk into the room, but keep a good distance in between us.

"So, I guess... we should talk about..." I uncomfortably start.

"The fact that I kissed you?" Phoebe whispers.

"Yeah, uh..." I say.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. I wasn't thinking, I just couldn't believe how nice you've been to me and you were saying all these amazing things and I... I didn't even plan on it," she rushes out.

I take a second to process her fast spoken response.

"So... you don't _like_ me?" I ask.

She bites her lips back and looks down at the floor.

"I don't know, I guess not," she says, surprising me.

All that thinking and worrying and she doesn't even like me. I wasn't expecting this outcome.

"Oh...alright. So, then...do we just forget about it?" I ask awkwardly.

She shrugs, feeling weird too.

"I guess we can," she replies.

"Okay," I nod my head.

She doesn't say anything else so I just turn and walk out. I go back to my room. I hear my sisters hurry back to Phoebe. I hear my sisters groan in disappointment at what Phoebe must be telling them.

For a minute, I think I'm in the clear. It will be awkward for a day or so, but Phoebe not liking me makes everything easier. I don't have to worry or stress about whether I have feelings for her or what to do about feelings she has for me. That is, until I think: why _doesn't_ she like me? What's not to like? I'm popular - well I was. I'm on the football team, I'm super nice to her now, I _know_ I'm good looking. How can she _not_ have a crush on me? Suddenly, I'm offended she doesn't like me.

It's times like these I really wish I had a friend to go hang out with to distract myself or a girl I could take out on a date. But not many people are talking to me, so I'm stuck with my newfound annoyance at Phoebe.

* * *

The day trails on and Sundays are always long. We have a big Italian dinner like always and then everyone seems to be relaxing for the rest of the night.

Around ten thirty, I'm sitting in the living room watching tv. My sisters have finally left me alone so I'm not fighting with anyone over the tv. My dad has gone to bed and my mom walks over in this moment.

"Honey, finish up you have to get to bed," she tells me.

"It's only ten thirty ma," I argue.

"And it's a school night, you shouldn't stay up past eleven," she says.

"Alright," I agree even though I find it ridiculous. I know not to argue with my mother. She leaves the room and I continue flipping through the channels to see what I can watch for this last half hour.

In a few minutes, I hear someone else walk in and I assume it's one of my sisters about to fight me over the remote again.

"I called the remote," I state and then look up to see Phoebe.

I freeze for a moment. She smiles shyly.

"Okay, can I watch?" she asks and sits down on the couch, leaving a cushion in between us.

"Sure," I say and flip through the channels again until I find some show we can watch. I stop on the first late night show I can find and leave it on.

I sit quietly and I start thinking again about what Phoebe could possibly not like about me. I look over at her. How can someone that pretty not like me? Pretty people like each other. Then, it hits me...it had to be the kiss. I was too shocked to kiss her back so it was a bad kiss. That has to be it. She probably liked me, but then she kissed me and thought never mind. It has to be the kiss. I can't go on having Phoebe thinking I'm a bad kisser!

I subtly start to slide over, closer to her, but I know she notices my movements. She smirks at me.

"What are you doing?" she chuckles.

"What? We can't sit next to each other, we're still friends," I reply innocently. She smiles and looks back to the tv. I stretch my arm and rest it on the back of the couch, behind her. She glances over at me again.

"I'm not doing anything," I falsely defend.

She doesn't respond and keeps smiling at the tv.

"Unless you want me too," I add quietly and she immediately looks at me with a serious face now. She's confused, but I clear it up for her by leaning in and giving her a great kiss. I lean back and see her eyes wide.

"What are you doing?" she whispers in a frazzled tone, not the reaction I was expecting at all. I become defensive.

"You kissed me first," I blame.

"I thought you didn't like me?" she questions me, shocked at my response.

"I thought you didn't like _me_?" I respond hastily back.

"Then why did you _kiss me?_ " she forcefully whispers again.

"Cause that had to be it," I state.

She shakes her head.

" _What?_ " she asks, completely lost.

Oh my god, that wasn't it. She just doesn't like me. It wasn't about the kiss at all. I just gave her a great kiss and she hated it. I'm humiliated and I go into panic mode.

I scramble to get off the couch and then run upstairs to my room, leaving her in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe and I don't say anything to each other the next morning, it's too awkward. By the time lunch comes, I decide I might as well just say something. I don't want to skip lunch or have the most awkward lunch hour of my life. I sit down at the lunch table and Phoebe purposely stays concentrated on her food. I clear my throat awkwardly.

"Well, at least my sisters haven't said anything... about yesterday," I start by saying.

She looks up at me, surprised I'm talking to her at all.

"I didn't tell them," Phoebe tells me.

"Really, why?"

"I didn't want them to tease you," she shares softly, looking down again.

I'm glad she didn't tell them, it's humiliating enough as it is and it was bad enough she told them about the time she kissed me.

"Listen," I start.

She looks up at me.

"I'm sorry...for last night," I say softly, not wanting anyone to over hear what happened.

"What's going on?" she asks seriously.

"It was dumb, can we just forget it ever happened again," I decide, too embarrassed to admit that I was trying to prove I was a good kisser.

She takes a moment and then agrees.

* * *

It takes us a day or so, but eventually Phoebe and I get basically back to normal. Luckily, I get some great news that Phoebe and I are finally going to be able to socialize with people other than my family.

I run over to her Friday morning as we're grabbing our backpacks and about to walk to school.

"Pheebs, I have something to tell you," I say under my breath.

"Okay, what is it?" she asks casually, but I grab her arm and pull her out of the house so we are out of earshot from my family.

"What are you doing?" she asks as I'm rushing her down the driveway.

"We are going to a party- tonight!" I exclaim. She looks at me surprised.

"Your friends are talking to you again?"

"No, it's a friend from another school - Billy. He's a cool guy, you have to come," I tell her too excited to slow down. I haven't been to a party in weeks now, I was so pumped when he called me last night.

"Okay, okay are you sure it's alright if I go?" she clarifies.

"Of course, he said bring whoever you want," I tell her and she instantly expresses a sad face.

"Yeah, he doesn't know about the little fallout with me and the entire school," I joke and she tries not to smile at this, but she can't help it. We start our walk to school.

"So, your parents are cool with it?" she clarifies. I tilt my head, trying to decide how to tell her.

"They're not, are they?" she reads my behavior.

"They just... don't know about it," I smile guiltily.

"So, we're going to tell them right?"

I hesitate again.

"No," I reply.

"Joey, we can't lie to your parents!" Phoebe argues.

I stop and turn to her.

"Then, lets just _not_ tell them?" I offer like it's a brilliant new idea.

She gives me a serious look and keeps walking. I speed up next to her.

"Phoebe come on, they will never let us go, but I have to go to this party. I haven't been to a party or done anything fun for weeks!" I can't help, but complain.

Phoebe stops and looks at me with a hurt face. I realize I probably hurt her feelings or made her feel like it's all her fault again. I try to fix what I said.

"I mean except hanging out with you, which is so fun, really," I say firmly.

She looks down and shakes her head.

"I didn't mean it like that-" I try again, but she looks back up.

"Lets go," she states.

My eyes widen with excitement.

"Really?" I smile so wide.

"Yeah, I want to go," she tells me.

"Okay, great!" I celebrate, already scheming of how we're going to sneak out tonight.

* * *

Phoebe and I discuss our plan. We decide we have to tell Mary Angela since Phoebe and her are sharing a room. Phoebe says she can convince Mary Angela not to tell on us. I don't know what Phoebe says to her, but it must have worked. Around eleven, Phoebe and I easily sneak out, I've done it a thousand times. We catch a bus downtown.

We get to Billy's house and it's filled with people. I'm so excited. We squeeze through crowds of people to find the drink table. As I'm pouring a cup, I realize Phoebe may have a problem with this unsupervised, under-aged drinking. I hand her a cup of booze to see her reaction. She willingly accepts the drink and immediately starts sipping it. I get the feeling this isn't her first time drinking either.

I end up hanging out with Billy and a bunch of his guy friends the entire night. Usually, at parties, I get wasted with my friends and then spend the rest of the night hooking up with some girl. This night is different, I drink maybe half the amount I normally would and I hang out with Billy and other guys the entire night. I guess I missed hanging with dudes and having a huge group of people to hang out with. I don't even realize how differently I'm spending my night until I run into Phoebe again. I forgot all about her, I never even realized she left my side.

She stumbles into me and I hold onto her so she can balance on me.

"Hey!" I shout with a smile over the loud music.

"Heyyyy!" she screams at me. I can tell she is much drunker than I am and that's when I realize how much less I drank than normal.

"You having a good time?" I ask her.

She nods and smiles widely and then pulls away from me so she can stumble back to the drink table. That's when I think maybe we should go home. I don't know how she handles alcohol and I can't have her getting sick, then we'll definitely blow our cover with my parents. I rush back over to her and tell her we have to go home. She whines and complains, but I eventually convince her by dragging her out of the party.

* * *

Getting her into the house even remotely quietly is the biggest struggle of my life. I finally get her up to her room and my sister Mary Angela wakes up as I attempt to guide her to her bed.

"Is she okay?" she whispers at me.

"She's fine, just a bit tipsy," I whisper back.

"I got her, I'll help her get changed," she tells me and gets up to help Phoebe into bed. I nod and sneak back to my room. I get changed and jump into bed, pretty tired.

Only an hour later, I'm awoken by some sound. It's a loud thump or hit against my bedroom door. I hear my door opening and I assume it's Mary Angela or maybe even my mom until I hear the door shut and I realize no one would shut the door they would simply walk over to my bed. I start to panic as I see a body quickly get on my bed and sit on top of me. I'm about to yell when I realize it's Phoebe. She puts a hand over my mouth just as I stop myself from shouting. I stay frozen with her hand over my mouth and I start breathing extremely heavy.

What is she doing in my room, on my bed, on top of me? Why is this turning me on - don't get a boner, don't get a boner, stop it, think about something else.

She removes her hand and smiles down at me.

"Hey Joeyyyy," she whispers with a slight slur. She's still drunk.

"Hey?" I respond, unsure of what to do.

She leans down, putting her face right in front of mine.

"Guess what?" she breathes.

A strong smell of alcohol hits me from her large breath and I turn my face to the side to escape the smell for a moment. She doesn't wait for me to respond anyhow.

"I lllike you," she breathes again.

My eyes widen. Phoebe likes me now?

She is still so close to my face, it's like she's about to kiss me. Is she going to kiss me? Do I _want_ her to kiss me? Of course I want her to, she's literally sitting on top of me in my bed, there's only one thing I'm thinking right now.

"I really like you," she continues breathing in my face instead of kissing me. I'm not sure what to say, I don't have time to think about how I feel about her and whether I like her back. There's no blood left in my brain right now.

Luckily, she doesn't wait for a response and finally throws her lips on mine. I kiss her right back this time. We're kissing a lot, she's running her fingers through my hair and I grab onto the seams of her shirt. She's not going slow and I kiss her just as hungrily as she's kissing me. She pulls back abruptly and smiles at me. There's no hiding my body's reaction now.

"Looks like you _really_ like me too," she grins sloppily.

I'm dying at this point, but suddenly a pang of guilt hits me. This is Phoebe. She's my friend and she's living with my family. I consider stopping this, but I can't physically stop this if she doesn't get off me. So, I keep going and my hands sneak under her shirt. I slowly slide them up, rising her shirt up with my hands. She happily lifts her arms and I take her t-shirt off. She's not wearing a bra, probably because she was supposed to be sleeping, but I wasn't expecting to see bare breasts and I haven't seen a pair in a while. I stare at them in wonder. I have missed boobs.

It starts becoming unbearable to just sit still at this point. I wrap my arm around her and pull her down to my bed, getting on top of her now. She giggles as she rests her head on my pillow and happily lets me straddle her. I slide my palms over her hard nipples and then grab her breasts. She seems to like this, _really_ like this. She closes her eyes and lets out a pleasured sound and that's when it hits me. She's a virgin. Oh god, I forgot she hasn't done anything and now she's drunk and I can't be her first time. She might not even really like me, she's drunk, oh my god. I hurry to climb off her and out of my bed. She opens her eyes, immediately confused and upset with my sudden decision.

"What's wrong, come baccckkkk," she whines like a kid thanks to her still intoxicated state.

I can't take advantage of her, she's my friend and I may be physically burning, but I can't...right? Yes, it's wrong, very wrong.

"Phoebe, you have to go back to your room," I tell her.

"I don't wanna, come back hereee," she says, her voice rising a bit too loud.

"Shhhh," I say, rushing over to the bed so she can speak softer. "You have to go."

"No," she argues.

I don't know what to do, I have a huge boner, I can't just walk back into my sister's room. Speaking of my boner, Phoebe's hand suddenly reaches out to touch me. I jump back.

"Hey, stop," I warn her, so scared I might cave and do something with her. She stumbles out of my bed and walks over to me. I instantly back up, holding a hand out to stop her from getting too close and covering my bugling underwear with my other hand.

"Commeee onnn, I've never even seen one," she whispers.

I gulp a nervous lump in my throat, not believing what's actually happening.

"Stop, you need to go back to Mary Angela's room now," I command as sternly as I can. She smiles and shakes her head like it's a fun game.

"How about you kiss me again instead," she offers. I shake my head no and she frowns.

"No, leave," I say, but she's still not taking anything I say seriously.

"Joeeyyyy," she sings quietly.

"No, Phoebe stop, we're not doing this," I tell her.

"Pleassseee Joeyyyy," she smirks again.

"No, just go," I whisper harshly.

"I can't. Kiss me," she pleads again and takes another step closer to me, backing me into my wall.

"No, Phoebe no, I _don't_ like you," I blurt out.

She freezes, even in her drunken state she takes this very serious. She looks hurt and I feel bad, but I can't do this. It's wrong, she has to leave, I had to say something to get her to leave so I don't apologize or take it back.

She nods, looking like she wants to cry.

"Well, you shoulda just ssaid ssooo," she says and then starts to stumble to the door. I feel bad, I don't want her to think I hated what was just happening, that I didn't enjoy it because I did. Or for her to think that I don't think she's pretty or cool or smart because I do. I want to stop her and kiss her again, but I shouldn't ... it's still wrong. She opens my door and walks out, closing my door behind her.

I stand there still in shock, still in disarray.

I think I like Phoebe.


	6. Chapter 6

I barely sleep. How can I when there's a million things running through my mind. Phoebe likes me and made a move on me ... she wanted to have sex with me! I also turned down sex for the first time in my life and now I've come to the realization that I _like_ Phoebe. Maybe I should have realized this a long time ago. I guess I was too in my own head about the entire school not liking her and so even though I liked her, I couldn't like her as more than friend. It's dumb really, but I guess it doesn't matter now.

I feel paralyzed in my bed because the thought of walking out of my room and seeing Phoebe is terrifying. It's an awkward situation, but more than that she probably hates me. I turned her down and told her I didn't like her. I feel awful, I wish we didn't have to talk about things. I wish someone could just apologize for me and tell Phoebe I do like her... a lot more than I even knew.

I sit up and rub my face in my hands. I have to face this, who knows if she's even told anyone what happened. I hope not, its so uncomfortable when my sisters know about my dating life.

I open my bedroom door and everyone's door is open. I hesitantly walk to Mary Angela's room and find it empty. I walk downstairs and find everyone at the table. They are all talking over each other and looking through a phone book.

"What's going on?" I question everyone.

Everyone looks up.

"Joey! Oh did Phoebe say anything to you last night?" my mother asks and I feel my stomach knot up instantly. I look around quickly and realize I don't see Phoebe.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I ask, so nervous that everyone knows. I have no idea what's going on. Why would they ask me that? I'm not about to admit to my entire family what happened last night.

"Mary Angela told us you snuck out to a party, but you two came home together right?" my mother sounds so distraught which makes no sense since she just revealed she knows I broke the rules. Normally, she would be screaming at me.

"Yea," I say, glaring at Mary Angela for tattling on us. Mary Angela looks back at me terrified.

"I'm sorry I had to, Phoebes missing! I had to tell them everything I knew," Mary Angela defends and suddenly my anger vanishes and it's replaced with fear. Phoebe is missing?

"What do you mean _missing_?" I rush over to the table.

"She's gone, her stuff too," my sister Tina says.

"What do you mean gone?" I press for more clarification.

"I don't know, she was gone when I woke up this morning and she didn't leave a note or anything!" Mary Angela jumps back in.

"We called the shelter, but they haven't seen her. We will all split up and look for her. Don't worry everyone, everything is going to be alright," my mother announces.

"How do you know that? What if she's hurt or got taken?" I can't help, but break down in worry and express all my fears. My mother grabs onto me and frames my face with her hands.

"Joey, sweetie calm down. We will find her okay. How about you go check the school and the rest of us will split up throughout the city," my mother instructs.

"Okay," I whisper, not feeling anymore relaxed.

* * *

I hurry to the school. It's only open because some teams are practicing. I run through the halls and check every room, but there's no sign of Phoebe. I even ask some people I run into, but no one has seen her. I walk outside and wonder if she would be out in any of the fields. I start walking around the entire property until I reach the football field. I look at the bleachers, but they're empty. I'm about to turn and go home until I spot a sudden golden color in the distance. I walk closer until... I can see long, blonde hair under the bleachers. I rush over and step underneath the bleachers.

"Phoebe!" I exclaim, so relieved to see her again. She looks up, she must have not heard me walking over and she jumps up from the ground. I don't care, I run over and hug her. She doesn't hug me back and when I let her go I see how surprised she looks.

"What are you doing? My whole family is worried sick looking for you!" I tell her.

Her expression turns sad.

"I'm sorry," she says.

I wait for more of a response.

"I'm not going back," she tells me.

"What, why?" I ask her.

She looks upset and stares down at the ground.

"Is this about last night?" I shyly inquire.

She turns away from me abruptly.

"I told you I wouldn't be living with your family forever, I'm sorry I worried them just tell them I'm fine and to stop looking for me," she snaps angrily and then starts walking away.

" _Phoebe_ ," I say shocked. I follow her until we walk out from under the bleachers. I grab her arm. She turns back to me, looking like she's on the verge of tears. I hate seeing her like this. I hold onto both of her arms so she won't turn away again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry about last night, please, you don't have to leave!" I plead.

She shakes her head.

"No, I have to go!" she argues in a shaky voice.

" _Why?_ " I yell.

" _Because!_ " she shouts and breaks away from my hold.

"Phoebe _stop!_ " I yell when she goes to walk off again. She actually stops, but keeps her back towards me.

"At least, give me an explanation to tell my parents," I say softly, wishing she didn't hate me so much. She waits a moment and then finally turns around.

"Tell them my sister needed me," she replies. I know it's a lie and I hate that I'm the reason she's leaving.

"And what's the real reason?" I try.

She surprisingly turns around slowly and answers me.

"Fine... I ruined your life okay! I can't stand knowing you lost everything because of me and I was so stupid to think you might like me. I threw myself on you last night, I'm too embarrassed to even look at you," she admits to me.

I step closer to her and I'm surprised she doesn't run.

"Phoebe, its my fault-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"No, it's not-"

"I like you," I interrupt her.

She stops and looks me in the eyes.

"No, you don't," she states, angry at me.

"Yes, I do. I lied last night...I couldn't ...do that when you were drunk," I tell her.

She's processing my words.

"You told me you've never done anything before. I couldn't go through with it, I wasn't sure you really knew what you were doing," I continue.

She's staring at me intently. Maybe in disbelief, I'm not sure.

"Really, I wanted to keep going... I like you...a lot," I admit to her.

I think she senses my sincerity because her face lights up for a moment. Suddenly, she looks down and her smile disappears. I'm instantly worried again.

"Well, it doesn't matter," she tells me.

"What?"

She shakes her head.

"It's never going to work out. I have nothing, no house, no belongings, no friends. How would this work, me living off your family the rest of my life? You can't date me - you don't wanna date me," she says.

I shake my head.

"Phoebe I don't-" I start, but she stops me.

"No, it can't work. _Just leave me alone!_ " She shouts unexpectedly and runs off.

I'm too shocked to chase her, I'm too shocked to move.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, I catch up with my all sisters and parents and I tell them Phoebe's not coming back. Everyone meets back at the house to discuss it more. I tell them the lie about her sister. They ask me where she's going and I tell them I don't know. My mom asks me if she did something wrong and I tell her no. My dad says if any of us ever see Phoebe to let her know her sister is welcome here too. I keep quiet knowing it's not about her sister at all. I feel guilty even though I think I did the right thing. I guess I could have been honest last night rather than kick her out and tell her I didn't like her. But am I really to blame, I was under a lot of pressure and arousal... and I told her the truth eventually.

* * *

I go to school Monday and I'm not surprised Phoebe isn't present. I sit alone at lunch. I don't really care how I look, I'm too bummed out at myself and the fact that Phoebe hates me. I'm hating myself quietly as two of my teammates, Eric and Louis, walk over to my lunch table. They sit down next at my table and I look up, stunned at this.

"Hey man," Eric says casually.

"So, is it true Phoebe conned some convenience store owner into giving her a lifetime supply of bread, gummy bears and cigarettes?" Louis suddenly questions me. I'm so shocked hearing this rumor I don't know what to say.

"That seems more realistic than the rumor that she fought off a bear that got loose in the park," Eric chimes back in.

These rumors sound ridiculous and I can't believe they spread so fast. They both are digging into their lunches as if the fact that they are siting at my lunch table and talking to me is the most normal thing in the world.

"Uh, I don't think so," is all I can think to say.

"Well, she's still pretty badass living on the streets all on her own," Louis replies.

Eric nods in agreement and then takes another huge bite of his sandwich. I stare at them in shock and confusion. The entire school thought Phoebe was gross because she was homeless, now all of the sudden it's cool? What's going on?

I look over at my old lunch table and see Chad, Peter and other guys from the team staring over at me. I look down and eat my food, deciding not to say anything else. I'm sure none of these rumors are true, but I also wasn't really enjoying eating alone and being the total outcast of the school. Now, that I don't have Phoebe I might as well attempt to make friends again.

* * *

When I get home my mom finally grounds me for sneaking out to Billy's party. I guess I should have known she wasn't going to forget. I have no tv, extra chores, and no going out for a week. What am I going to do anyway? Although, I guess my social life might change pretty rapidly now that some of my teammates are talking to me again.

Sure enough it does, ever since Eric and Louis started sitting with me at lunch, more of our teammates join. More people start talking to me again and I know things have officially changed when Chad and Peter give me a nod while passing me in the hall. I still don't want to be friends with them after they made the entire school turn against me and Phoebe, but I'm enjoying having somewhat of my old life back.

* * *

One day, when school ends, I walk out the front doors and stand still for a moment. I could easily just go on with my life now. I've gained back a ton of friends, soon I'll probably be invited to parties again and get attention from girls again. I could easily never think about Phoebe again, but ...I can't do that. In fact, I haven't stopped thinking about her for even a second. I miss her and I want to tell her what's going on in school. I really want to see her and so I start walking into the city and roaming the streets. I know I'll be in even worse trouble when I get home since I didn't go home straight from school and I'm still grounded, but I can't help it. I keep walking, hoping I'll run into Phoebe.

I walk for nearly two hours when I decide to head back home. I start my trek home when I suddenly hear humming behind the lined bushes of the public park. I round the corner into the park and there she is. It's Phoebe sitting on a bench, looking like she's drawing on some scrap paper. She kicking her feet and humming, seeming perfectly content. I can't believe I searched for two hours and here she is, right in front of me on a park bench. There's a good chance she'll run or yell at me the second she sees me, but I just spent two hours looking for her - I need to at least try. I quietly walk over to her. I'm still a good distance from her when she looks up and stares right at me. She looks disappointed, but stays where she is as

I continue to walk closer to her. She continues drawing as if she never saw me.

I sit down next to her, she still doesn't run. I look at what she's drawing. She's drawing a girl playing a guitar in a park that looks like the one we're in.

"What are you drawing?" I ask carefully.

She doesn't answer.

"Is that you?" I ask.

This time she responds by arranging her papers into a neat pile, picking up her papers and pencil and getting up from the bench to walk away.

"Phoebe wait!" I yell, but she doesn't stop. I start after her.

"Come on, I just want to talk!" I yell again.

"You're my best friend!" I shout almost angry this time. She stops when I say this. I stop, still a good distance behind her and wait. She turns back to me. She slowly takes a few steps towards me.

"Joey, I told you this can't work," she sighs softly.

"I just want to tell you what happened at school," I try.

She takes a moment and then walks past me. I turn and watch her walk back to the bench and sit back down. I take that as an invitation and walk back over and sit down next to her again.

"We're only talking about school," she warns me.

"Yeah," I nod, so happy she's letting me talk to her. She waits and so I start.

"The football team is talking to me again," I share.

She looks up and her face lights up for a moment.

"Really?"

I nod.

"I have a full lunch table again," I state.

"That's great," she comments genuinely.

"There's some rumors going around - about you," I tell her and she frowns.

"They're not bad, just pretty crazy, but it made everyone think you're super cool,"I tell her.

"They think I'm cool?" she asks surprised.

"Yeah, 'badass' actually," I quote the other kids.

She begins to smirk proudly at this, but stops herself.

"That's ... funny," she replies simply.

"Yeah, I don't get high school, people change their minds in a second," I comment. She nods at this.

"But I guess if you wanted to come back to school, you might be pretty popular," I say.

"I can't," she responds quickly.

I don't want to argue with her, I want to keep her by my side as long as I can.

"Okay," I shrug like it's no big deal.

"What are you doing out here anyway," Phoebe suddenly questions me.

"I was admiring nature," I lie.

She gives me a skeptical look.

"What?" I defend with a smile.

She stares me down until I give her a real answer.

"Alright, fine. I'm grounded anyway so it's not like I have anything else to do," I say.

"You're grounded?"

"For sneaking out to the party," I clarify and she instantly looks down, her cheeks blushing at the mere mention of the night.

"Hey, it was worth it," I tell her honestly.

This doesn't help much and suddenly worry covers her face and she looks back up at me.

"Wait, won't you get in even more trouble if you're here?" she asks.

I shrug and look away, but she grabs my arm to pull my attention back to her.

" _Joey?_ " she addresses me sternly.

"Pheebs.. it's worth it."

She lets go of my arm when I say this and, finally, a small smile forms from her mouth, something I definitely missed seeing. She turns foward again.

"You should get home ... before your mom kills you," she says.

I don't want to fight with her so I stand up.

"Hey, can we meet here tomorrow?" I ask.

She looks up at me with a nervous expression.

"Just to talk," I add quickly.

"You're grounded-" she starts.

"I'll ask my mom and if she says yes, I'll be here - at 4," I tell her.

She hesitates, but then stands up.

"Okay," she agrees and I smile. She quickly grabs her stuff and walks off. I happily return home.

* * *

When I get home, I do get in even more trouble, another week added to my punishment. I don't actually ask my mom about seeing Phoebe because I don't want anyone to know I'm talking to Phoebe. If they find out, they will try to convince her to come back and she will only feel guilty. Besides, since I'm grounded I doubt my mom would allow my to go to meet up with her anyhow. So, I go on without telling telling my mom. I go to the park everyday after school and everyday Phoebe and I talk like we used to. She's my best friend and regardless of everything I messed up, I'm happy to have her as my friend again. Everyday I come home late, my mom yells at me and adds another week onto my punishment. It's worth it though...really.

One day, I come home and I'm expecting my mom to start screaming at me yet again, but instead she greets me normally.

"Hi, honey how was school?" she asks.

I freeze, wondering if this is some awful trap or maybe my mom has officially gone crazy.

"Uh, aren't you mad?" I can't help, but ask.

She smiles and walks over to me. I brace myself for a smack or scolding, but she caresses my cheek instead.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asks.

I look at her funny and she only smiles wider.

"Phoebe is the one exception to your punishment," she whispers and my jaw drops at this.

"How do you- how did-" I stammer, completely lost at how she could have figured it out.

"Mary Angela told me," she whispers and then kisses me on the forehead and walks back to the kitchen. I'm just as dumbfounded with trying to figure out how Mary Angela found out. I walk upstairs and straight to her room.

"Hey," I say and Mary Angela looks at me from her bed.

"How did you know... about Phoebe?" I ask quietly.

She smiles.

"You think you were the only one still looking for her? I saw you two in the park," she explains.

I nod, processing this new information. I remember that my mother just told me Phoebe is an exception. So, now that she knows I won't be grounded for eternity if I keep meeting up with Phoebe.

"Well, normally I'm pissed whenever you tell on me, but... thanks for telling on me," I say and she smiles at me again.

"Just make sure I get the bouquet at your wedding," she smirks.

I roll my eyes.

"We're not getting married," I argue, feeling my cheeks blush anyway.

She grins even wider.

"Okay, then make sure you name your first child after me," she giggles.

"Stop _being_ a child," I bite back.

"I'll stop when you and Phoebe have beautiful babies of your own and I get to help take care of-" she starts singing until I slam her door closed to shut her up. I hear her laughing as I walk back to my room.

* * *

A while later, my mom walks into my room.

"Hey sweetie, wanna come down and watch tv with us?" she offers.

I look up, confused.

"I thought I had six more weeks of being grounded?" I say after taking a moment to count up all the weeks she added.

She smiles and sits down on my bed.

"This is certainly a one time thing, but your punishment is lifted," she tells me.

My eyes widen.

"Really?"

She nods.

"Just make sure she's okay. And if she needs, buy her food and your father and I will pay you back okay?" she tells me and I instantly understand she's talking about Phoebe.

I nod.

"I will," I tell her.

"Good, now come downstairs," she offers again nicely.

I get up and follow her down. Who knew liking Phoebe so much would one day be so beneficial for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Okay, here is the end of my first ever Phoey story. I hope you all enjoyed, thank you to everyone reading! Feel free to leave any feedback, thanks!

* * *

I'm hanging out with Phoebe on a Friday after school. We've been sitting munching on some snacks I brought with me for about an hour. She suddenly turns to me, I look back at her.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends? It's a Friday," she points out.

I shrug.

"Eh, nothing's going on tonight," I lie.

She instantly gives me a skeptical look.

"Nothing? You're suddenly friends with the whole school again and there's not one thing going on for a Friday night?" she tests me.

I know I'm bad at lying which is probably why she doesn't believe me. I'm only lying because I would rather hang out with her than go to any party in the world, but I know she'll be mad if I admit that to her. I like her so much, just being with her, just being able to stare at her for hours, makes me happy. I hate that she won't give us a shot only because she's homeless, only because she thinks she ruined my life when all she actually did was make it better.

I guess my silence concerns her.

"Is something going on?" she questions me with worry.

I shake my head.

"I just realized I want you to teach me something," I tell her.

"What?" she smiles with hesitation.

"How to lie."

She tilts her head at me.

"How to lie, why?" she chuckles.

"Cause you said yourself I'm not good at it."

She thinks this over and decides to comply to my request.

"Alright... how to lie, a seminar by Phoebe Buffay," she announces and I laugh.

She turns her body and sits pretzel style on the bench so she's completely facing me. I copy her position to face her as well.

"Step one: never look down. You have to look people straight in the eyes," she instructs.

I nod, while looking straight into her eyes.

"Step two: sound confident in whatever your excuse or lie is, say it loud and proud," she raises her voice with pride to show me this technique.

"Got it," I announce as loudly as her.

"Lastly, never give in. Always have an answer to any question someone throws at you," she says.

"Okay," I state, nodding my head.

She smiles.

"Let's test it," she decides.

"Okay," I agree.

"Tell me a lie, any lie," she directs.

I sit there, contemplating whether to say the one lie I'm thinking. I take a chance and go for it even though I'm nervous it will make her mad.

"Okay," I start and pretend I'm preparing for this massive lie. She smiles at this.

"I never liked the girl I used to live with, I don't have a crush on her," I say firmly, staring straight into her eyes. Her smile fades away as I spill my lie to her.

"And I really do _not_ want... to kiss her," I state, my confidence fading in my voice.

She stares motionless at me and I'm afraid she's going to run off.

I swallow an uneasy lump in my throat.

"How did I do?" I ask when she's staying quiet for too long.

"That's your lie?" she tries to clarify.

I stare at her. I can't tell how she's feeling, I can't tell if she's upset with me.

"The biggest lie I could think of," I confess.

Now, she looks down and she starts fiddling with the seam of her pants.

"Why would you say that?" she asks, still avoiding eye contact. Now, I can hear in her voice she's upset with me.

"Cause it's the only reason I needed to learn to lie," I tell her honestly.

She looks up at me and her eyes look sad.

"Well, you don't need to lie to me, you don't even have to see me anymore," she proclaims.

"Phoebe!"

I grab her arm before she gets up to walk off. She stays seated and looks down at my hand, offended I would stop her. I let her arm go.

"Do you like me?" I ask her calmly.

She shakes her head.

"I told you it can't work," she tells me and her constant excuse of us not being able to work because she's homeless, because she has nothing infuriates me.

"God, you're making me miserable!" I yell with anger.

" _Me?_ How am I making you miserable?" she shouts back, completely insulted.

" _Cause!_ I've never cared about anyone as much as I care about you. I think about you all the time and I _worry_ about you all the time! I don't know where you sleep or how much you get to eat. I want you to be okay and I just want you to be with me! You think I care that you have nothing, but I can't even begin to care about something so stupid and you won't even consider giving us a shot!" I shout all my frustrations and abruptly get up from the bench.

"You're right, I can't see you anymore, I can't do it. It's making me sick," I say, shaking my head and turn to leave. I'm about to walk home and never see her again, never torment myself by staring into her bright blue eyes or getting to hear her voice.

I'm about to leave for the last time when her hand suddenly grabs my wrist and pulls me back. I turn expecting her to yell at me, disgusted with my behavior. Instead, she pulls me into a kiss and I go numb, not expecting to feel her soft lips on mine, not expecting to ever feel her kiss again. I fall into her lips and soak up every second until she pulls away.

My mouth hangs open in confusion. She stares at me back and I want to say something, but I can't. I close my mouth and wait for her to say something, but we both don't. I want to just kiss her again. I don't know what this means or why she just kissed me, but I don't really care when my lips are tingling and all I've wanted for weeks now was to kiss her. I step foward as she watches me steadily. I take a second step and our lips are practically on top of each other's again. I wait to make sure she won't stop me. She doesn't. I lean in and kiss her again. Her arms wrap around my neck and I pull her even closer as our kiss deepens. I don't want to stop, I could kiss her forever and ever and never go home for dinner. My mom would worry eventually, but I would be kissing Phoebe and her lips are so perfect and soft and amazing.

She stops the kiss again and I wait to see if she will say anything. She looks at me and then suddenly lunges foward again, smashing her lips to mine. I don't even care about an explanation, I kiss her back even more greedily. My hands slowly start sliding under her shirt and this is when she pulls away again.

"Okay, wait," she says and I'm instantly nervous I crossed a line even though we went further the night she snuck into my room drunk.

I press my lips together, contemplating whether I should apologize, but I decide to wait to see what she wants to say.

"Joey," she starts and looks at me with worry in her eyes. I stay quiet as she continues.

"Of course, I like you. I've liked you for so long now, but I just... I'm just..." she tries to explain.

"Phoebe, can we just forget everything? Forget anything that's happened in the past okay? Let's just be together and if it doesn't work then it doesn't work, but why can't we try?" I plead.

She begins to nod her head and then looks at me as her mouth slowly curls into a smile.

"You're right," she replies softly.

"I am?" I ask, my eyes widening with hope.

"We should at least try," she tells me and I smile so wide I swear there's not enough room on my face.

"We can be together?" I double check.

She nods, biting her bottom lip as I move closer to her again.

"I want to be with you Joseph Tribbiani," she states happily. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. She smiles brightly at me.

"But I have to tell you something," she says.

"What?"

She looks down.

"I really _don't_ want to kiss you."

I look at her until she looks back up at me with a guilty expression. I smirk at her.

"That's a lie," I call her out.

She smiles back.

"The biggest lie I could think of," she smirks and she pulls my chin to her so she can kiss me again. I kiss her right back.

* * *

 _~3 Months Later ~_

Well, Phoebe and I are officially together and I've never been happier. My family and I convinced her to move back in with us and she even enrolled in school again. Everyone still thinks she badass these days and no one cares that we are together. It's funny how much time I spent worrying about what the other kids at school would think, I wasted so much of my time thinking about things like that.

We find out Phoebe's birthday just passed. My family and I all chip in for a guitar after I tell them about the picture I saw her drawing in the park. She cries when she sees her gift and my mom offers to pay for lessons, but she refuses and says she will learn on her own. She actually does, she starts writing her own songs and my dad convinces a buddy of his who owns a local coffee shop to let her play occasionally for customers. Since she's so young, she gets a ton of tips even though she's still getting the hang of playing.

I watch every set she plays and I watch how happy she looks. She finally owns something in her life and she's making it her own with her original songs. Most importantly, she's safe and she's with me.

I never knew one girl could change my life so much and for the better. I think for the first time in my life, I've fallen in love.


End file.
